Tease: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata decides to get playful and tease her boyfriend, Kiba, after enduring so much of his pleasureful torture through the course of their relationship. Hopefully, the inexperienced young woman might learn when it's the right time to tease her man!


**AN: Ahh, it seems I haven't written anything in a while! So, I wrote this quickie. Might be OOC for some of you to see Hinata being playful and/or teasing, but then again to some of you like myself, it might not be OOC at all considering the fact that Kiba and Hinata have know each other their whole lives and are just so close to and comfortable around each other. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tease: KibaHina OneShot<strong>

* * *

><p>Apparently, my stubborn boyfriend didn't get the message when I told him to stay away from my house. Err-…Well, he got the phone call, but-…He didn't quite comprehend that no really did mean no sometimes.<p>

In Kiba Inuzuka's mind, my father being gone for the weekend meant that he was safe to come on over and make like the Hyuga household was his place. It didn't matter to Kiba how he'd have to find a way to get inside or the measures I took to keep him out. Actually, it was _fun_ for him to pick locks, pry windows open, and climb over the fence, all while having to hide from the sight of my clan members…Not that I found it amusing at all to have to race all around the house to make sure every entry-way was sealed shut from that dog, wet from the pouring rain. Well…Okay…Maybe it was a _little _fun for me.

"Kiba-Kun!" I gasped at what I saw, catching a handful of long, thick tan fingers tht I recognized as my boyfriend's, hanging outside my window-pane. "Kiba!"

I ran across my dark room, stepping into the moonlight to halt before my invaded, open window. There I saw that crazy mutt I called a boyfriend, barely keeping himself up from falling into the rose-bush about two stories down. I wondered how in the world Kiba might have gotten up here before I made the realization that he must have quietly slinked up here like a cat with those claws and dexterity he had.

"Ki-…!" I did my best to scowl at him, apparently failing miserably by the wolfish grin that beamed at me then, glazed in moonlight, fangs and all.

"Hey, baby." He winked, showing absolutely no signs of strain as he hung there like some sort animal. "Miss me much?"

"…N-No!" I lied, forcing my lips to stretch firm across my face as I hung my brows with the force of a thousand scorns. Though, I couldn't help but notice how my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his lovely deep voice. "I told you to stay away from here! It's two in the morning, Kiba-Kun! Tell me, have you finally gone mad?"

"Hmm…Maybe…" He softened that mischievous grin of his into a smile. "Maybe I'm just mad about _you_, Hina-Chan…"

My breath hitched in my throat at what he'd just finished saying. I must have started to blush, then, judging by the quick rush of blood I felt rise into my face. No matter how much the wind and rain blew into my room and rendered me damp and chilly, the warmth within me began to slowly spread the more I stared at Kiba. It seemed as if his affectionate gaze melted me into little puddle of goop on the inside…I-…I couldn't feel the cold…Apparently, I couldn't quite say no to him either; not with the way he eyed me like that, showing just how crazy in love with me he was after all.

"C'mon, lemme in, babe." He nodded his head towards my room before nonchalantly shaking himself to whip the rain from his sopping dark hair.

Reality hit me then, along with the cold water.

"Kiba!" I put my arms up, turning away. "No, you're getting me wet!"

"I know." He chuckled innocently…Until that innocence was suddenly replaced by a smirk and a tone of carnal hunger in his voice. "I _like _getting you wet, honey…"

Oh, I knew exactly what he meant by that, that big bad wolf.

"…P-pervert!" I hissed at him, gently pounding a fist down on his hand.

Kiba let go with that hand and dropped it, shooting me an angry glare in reaction. "Hey!"

"U-um-…Go away!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Cuz, I wanna spend some private-time with you!" He launched his arm up again, letting his claws do the work to keep him firmly situated on my windowpane.

This might have been a bit interesting, if I could toy with Kiba. Since he always toyed with me so much, I could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Not to mention…There was something just so gratifying about playing with a grown man of Kiba's size; a jonin of his caliber. It made me feel so powerful, which was something so out of my character, something with such a kick of adrenaline that I felt the need to experiment with. Kiba was mine to do with as I pleased, after all…

"Oh, that's why…" I said softly, kneeling before the window. I propped my forearms up onto the pane, making myself as comfortable as I could with the rain blowing gently into my face.

Kiba growled at me with irritation as he caught onto my scheme. "_Yes_, Hinata…_That's _why…"

I smiled a little at the way he worked so very hard to get what he wanted; which was me and our intimacy together that we'd had such rare chances to indulge in so far.

"I see…" I whispered quietly over the rain, bringing my fingertip to trace over a single knuckle of Kiba's. My intention wasn't to tickle him, but when I did, it added to my amusement.

"…Uh-huh…" He tried to hold back a snicker. "So, wadda ya say, you gonna let me in or not?"

I pretended to think, though the answer was obvious in my mind. "No."

"Hinata!"

"What is it?"

"C'mon!"

"Mm-mm." I shook my head at him, curling my finger around his pinkie. I gave him something comparable to a child's grin before I budged his pinkie a quick tug, detaching his claw from the wooden windowpane.

Kiba's eyes widened in disbelief at my gesture. He gasped at me, then. "No…You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" I playfully challenged him, leaning over to kiss his ring-finger before plucking that one from the pane as well.

No matter how Kiba's desperation grew, I saw the light blush that tinged his tan face beneath his triangular red tattoos.

"Are you sure about that, Kiba-Kun?" I got up on my feet to squat, coming to his middle-finger.

He groaned with irritation, apparently suffering a bit at the fact that my tickling kisses caused him some bashfulness. "Hina…"

"Hmm?" I let my teeth scrape along his knuckle a bit, lightly nibbling on him.

Kiba couldn't hold back the laugh that came out of him when he tried to scold me. "Quit it, you little tease!"

"No." I giggled softly, letting his finger go bye-bye when I found another to play with. "You always tease me, Kiba-Kun…So, why shouldn't I tease _you _for a bit?"

My point rendered him briefly speechless once the fact that I was right sunk into his prideful mind. Still, Kiba proceeded to shoot me that annoyed glare of his that I thought was just the cutest thing in the world.

Oh, I was _really _beginning to take sinful delight in this, alright…

"Tease me when we're making out or something, damn it!" He cursed. "Bite me, make me beg for more, run your nails down my back, whatever! Just don't tease me when I'm literally hanging by a limb outside your window, _in the pouring rain_, not to mention!"

I pouted at Kiba, much to his irritation. "But it was _your _idea to come here…You didn't listen to me, remember?"

I gave his pointer-finger a teasing bite on its side before removing that, along with the rest of his hand from the windowpane. By then, I caught on that by toying with Kiba in this suggestive manner, I was beginning to excite myself in more ways than one.

"Ngh!" Kiba grunted at me before shaking the water from his hair up into my face again.

"Ahh! Just for that, Kiba-Kun…" I frowned at him, daringly yanking off the next finger that came my way, and the next. I managed to get him hanging there by just a ring-finger and a pinkie, marveling at the sight of his strength.

"Okay, stop!" He used his last resort: Begging. "Hina, please! Oh c'mon, don't be so cruel to me!"

I smiled happily, far from rushing as I propped my chin into my palm and started gently caressing my boyfriend's knuckles, completely ignoring his pleas. "Hmm, you're so strong…"

Kiba's jaw dropped at what I faked to be bubbly ignorance. "Are you kidding me? You say that when I'm dangling two stories from falling into a rose-bush and getting covered in thorns, but not when I'm fucking you against the wall in the shower without dropping you _once_?"

I gasped at his bluntness, hiding my lips in embarrassment as I recollected the events of our last time together and thus found myself hot and flushing. "Kiba-Kun, d-don't say it like that!"

"I _will _say it like that!" He yelled at me. "You know how slippery you get when we do it in the shower?"

"U-um-…N-no…" I peeped out, retreating the hand I'd been using to caress his fingers with.

"Well, you get _very_ slippery." Kiba said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But do I ever drop you? No, I don't. I keep you held up no matter how much shaking and thrashing around you do when you're having the time of your life in there with me. So let me up, damn it! _Please_!"

I sighed upon realizing I had to bring my fun to an end, or at least save it for a better time. "Okay…"

Kiba came rushing up to me once I grabbed onto his wrist to try and reel him in. Unfortunately for me, however, he was well beyond my size for me to hang onto sturdily. The rain didn't help my fragile grip very much either.

"Hina!" He shrieked like a hyena, clawing onto the wall just before he was doomed to fall as I tripped backwards and flat onto my bum. "Oh God…Phew…Oh, you're so dead, now…"

I pulled my legs in before me as I sat there in fear of even getting close to Kiba again. We were both cursed with clumsiness, and I knew better than to go try and help him once more when eventually he began bit by bit getting the hang of pulling himself into my room without having to waste chakra.

I tried to smile at my very angered boyfriend as an apology, but I realized luck wasn't anywhere _near _my side the moment Kiba pounced onto me at the speed of light and took me flying across my room, knocking my back hard into the floorboards. He was pinning me down by the wrists the moment I opened my eyes to look up at his livid, dripping-wet face. Yet oddly enough…Instead of being horribly afraid of that beastly look he had, I was horribly turned on and excited by it.

"H-hi…" I breathed out quietly, scared a little to even let my breath hit his softly growling mouth. "Sweetheart, u-um…W-what was that about a shower?"

Kiba stared daggers at me for just another moment before he gave me a look of confusion. "Huh?"

Blood rose into my face again as I contemplated about how to word myself. "U-um…I-I um…I-I'm getting a little a-aroused, Kiba-Kun…With you being on top of me, and all…And glaring at me like-…L-like some sort of angry beast…U-um, would you like to come shower with me?"

Kiba squinted and shook his head before he let out a laugh, adding to the smirk that slowly began to cross his lips. "Like I said…You're _so _dead, Hinata-Hime…"

I found myself grinning with joy as my boyfriend got up and whisked me off to the bathroom with him, no matter how much I knew that he was going to torture me more than please me for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, KibaHina...Why must you be so sexy? ;)<strong>


End file.
